In general, a disc player such as sound equipment (car audio and the like), car navigation equipment and the like is configured so that a user can supply a disc such as CD/DVD and the like from outside to inside. At an occasion of such internal supply, the disc player performs loading operations of a disc. In order to realize that loading operations, the disc player comprises a loading mechanism.
A typical loading mechanism has a roller applied to a disc, the length of the roller being longer than the diameter of the disc. The roller presses the lower side of the disc and a disc guide presses the upper side of the disc. The disc is nipped by the roller and the disc guide and when the roller is rotated in that state, a disc can be conveyed inside the disc player.
Here, such type of a disc player includes the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-16710 (see the paragraph No. 0005, etc.). In addition, there is a type of loading mechanism without the above described roller and a representative example thereof includes the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-117604 (see the paragraph No. 0030, FIG. 1, FIG. 2, etc.). That type of loading mechanism conveys a disc with two swinging bodies and two guiding bodies.